


Not My Fault

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Asks 2021 [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: TK was waiting in the hospital hallway, but for once, it wasn’t his fault. No, it was the fault of something much more nefarious. Lego.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts/Asks 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146488
Comments: 32
Kudos: 143





	Not My Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immortalstrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalstrand/gifts).



> This is based on a prompt from my tumblr asks, “For once, this isn’t actually my fault.”

Prompt: “For once, this isn’t actually my fault.”

TK hunches over in the hospital chair, one hand in his hair he muffles a yawn against his arm and shifts. His muscles ache, and it’s been hours, but he’d wait forever.

He’d already called into his Dad, letting him know he might need to switch shifts tomorrow, given that he doubted himself and Carlos were not getting any sleep tonight. He’d also helped Carlos call in and explained what had happened, much to his CO’s amusement and that he might be stuck to a desk for a while. 

It was a shame, really; he did enjoy getting to see Carlos when he stopped by on patrols. It seemed like he’d just have to be the one stopping by for once. 

“TK?” He snapped up when he heard Judd’s voice and stood as the other man hurried toward him with a look on his face. “Are you okay? What happened?” 

TK bobbed his head in a nod as Judd got close enough to pull him into a surprisingly gentle hug and clapped his fellow firefighter on the back. “Yeah, I’m good, for once, this isn’t actually my fault. I’m here for Carlos.” 

“I thought he was off today,” Judd frowned, still worried, but given that TK wasn’t panicking, he didn’t seem to be too close to it himself. “Did he get hurt on a call?”

“He wishes,” TK grinned, “That would be way better than how he actually fractured his wrist.” 

“Oh shit, well, now you’ve got to tell me,” Judd sat down beside him and grinned. 

“He slipped on Lego, at his sister’s house. He looked like a cartoon, pinwheeling arms as he tried to gather his balance; it’d be funnier if he weren’t hurt,” TK explained, imitating his boyfriend. 

Judd laughed and didn’t even pretend he wasn’t when Carlos stepped out of the room he’d been in to get his cast applied. 

“Are you going to tell everyone?” Carlos asked TK, pretending to be annoyed, though his eyes were filled with equal mixtures of exhaustion and amusement. He’d laugh about it later.

“That badass Office Carlos Reyes got taken down by a brick of Lego? Yes, everyone will know. As soon as Judd tells Grace and Marjan, your reputation will be destroyed,” TK sidled up next to him and wrapped his arm around Carlos, brushing a kiss across his cheek. “Besides, Judd thought something was wrong with me.”

“Wellll,” Carlos drew out the word and laughed when TK nudged him with an elbow. “What brings you here, Judd?” 

Judd gestured to the bandage wrapped around his forearm. “Burn, another scar for the collection. Was just heading out. I hope you heal quickly, brother,” he shook Carlos’ free hand and beamed. “See you around, and TK, see you on shift.” 

TK groaned dramatically and dropped his head back. “You’re mean,” he said to Carlos before nodding to Judd. “But let’s get you home.’ 

Carlos allowed TK to lead him out to the car and dug out his keys.

“I don’t think so,” TK plucked them from his grasp and steered him around to the passenger's side, opening the door for him. “I know they only gave you minor painkillers, but you’re still not driving. You should know better.”

“We’ve been here for hours; they’ve probably worn off by now,” Carlos complained but swung his legs into the vehicle and allowed TK to help him buckle up. 

“Bullshit, and besides, how are you gonna shift with that?” TK gestured to the cast and closed the door. He got in and ignored Carlos’ grimace as he adjusted the driver’s seat to suit him. “I won’t hurt your baby.” 

“I wouldn’t be mad if you did,” Carlos insisted. “I’ve just never really seen you drive.” 

“I don’t own a car; I’ll get one eventually, even got offered a discount on one after that bull call,” TK started the car and pulled out of the space without issue, maneuvering it smoothly around the lot and paid their ticket before leaving. “I like driving; I can drive a motorcycle, car and an engine.”

“You have a motorcycle license?” Carlos asked, mouth partly agape. 

“Is this a thing for you?” TK replied with a small chuckle, grinning as Carlos’ hand covered his on the gear shift. 

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen you on one,” Carlos murmured; tilting his head back, he rested it against the headrest and closed his eyes. 

“I got it to piss off my parents,” TK told him. “Plus, at one point, I thought it would be easier to deal with in city traffic, now I’ve seen enough accidents the only place I’d drive one is where there’s no one else around. People don’t give them the proper space that’s needed.” His voice trailed off when he realized that Carlos was dozing off. 

He turned the radio on low and hummed along with a song as they drove through the streets of Austin toward Carlos’ house. Towards the place, he’d gradually come to think of as his home. 

He’d been hoping, after being given a key and a drawer, that one day Carlos would ask him to move in. There wasn’t even anything he would change about the place. Carlos’ style was comfortable, warm and stylish without being museum-like. It felt right, even for the two of them. 

It didn’t help that he fell a little more in love every day. Even today, as Carlos had lain on the floor, and the rest of them had stood momentarily stunned until his niece had burst into tears, he’d tried to play it tough. Despite his pain and TK’s insistence on checking him over, Carlos had wanted to make sure that she was okay first. 

That was the kind of man he’d dreamt of his whole life, and it had taken Austin to bring Carlos to him. 

New York might have museums, bars, restaurants and theatres galore. But nothing beat Carlos Reyes, a night spent curled up on the couch, and homemade tamales. 

He pulled into the driveway a little while later and turned off the car, taking a moment to stare at Carlos. 

“Stoppit,” Carlos murmured, those warm eyes sliding open slowly. 

“Stop what?” TK asked with a hushed voice. 

“Stop starin’ at me like that when I’m too tired to do something about it,” Carlos muttered. 

TK chuckled. “I don’t really know how I’m looking at you.”

“Like you’re thirsty, and I’m the first drink of water you’ve seen for miles,” Carlos smiled, and stretched carefully.

“Someone thinks highly of themselves,” TK teased, carefully undoing Carlos’ seatbelt and dropping a gentle kiss on his lips. 

“You think highly of me,” Carlos cupped his cheek. “I hope I can live up to it.” 

TK bit his bottom lip, and averted his gaze. “You already have, you do every day. Even today.” 

“I made a fool of myself,” Carlos chuckled, drawing his eyes back. “You laughed.”

“Well, it was funny until you got hurt. I don’t like seeing you hurt,” TK kissed him just once again and then got out of the car, walking around to help Carlos out he kept his arm around him even when they were inside. 

The stairs were fun, TK’s own sock clad feet slipping lightly on their surface he let out a soft huff when he’d managed to deposit Carlos on the bed. 

“Shower tomorrow, wash up now?” Carlos asked him.

TK nodded and checked his phone. “Looks like the 126 has me covered so I’m off, we’ll do the whole plastic wrap thing tomorrow.” He put it on the nightstand and plugged it in before heading for the bathroom. 

His shoulders felt tight as he moved from room to room, and knelt before Carlos who’d managed to get rid of his clothes, except his boxers and gently bathed him with a wet cloth, a towel following soon after. Something to get rid of the hospital feel. 

“Do you mind if I shower?” He asked Carlos once he had him tucked into bed, a bottle of water and a couple of Tylenol on the bedside table along with the remote for the television. 

Carlos shook his head, already dozing off he still managed to return the kiss offered to him. 

TK showered quickly, remaining in his underwear as well when he was done he checked his phone one last time, and made sure Carlos’ was also set up to charge before he crawled into bed. He drummed his fingers on his chest as he listened to Carlos’ soft breathing, and the low noise of some HGTV program on the TV. 

He was startled out of his thoughts when Carlos rolled and draped himself across him. 

“You should elevate this,” TK murmured and used one of the pillows to elevate Carlos’ hand, his arm across TK’s body. 

“Stay,” Carlos said into the air between them. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” TK responded and kissed the top of his head. 

“No, I mean, just stay. Here,” Carlos told him, and his voice wasn’t dozy, or slurred. 

“Can you be more specific?” 

“Move in with me here, we can donate some of my old clothes to make room, clear out some drawers, you can bring the fancy kitchen gadgets you love but don’t really know how to use, we can make room however you like, I just —“

“Yes,” TK said, and his tension eased little by little. “Yes, I’ll move in here. I don’t want to leave you. Ever.” 

Carlos smiled and kissed his chest. “Good. I love you. Now go to sleep, you’re keeping me awake. I’ve had a long day.”

“Oh because that’s my fault, Lego boy, watch where you walk next time,” TK was sure his smile made him look like an idiot. “I love you too.” 

He closed his eyes, and sighed happily as he drifted off to sleep, the beginnings of sunlight dancing through the small gap in the blinds. 

Yes. Home sounded good.


End file.
